


Prove Your Love

by der_erlkonig



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_erlkonig/pseuds/der_erlkonig
Summary: Putin makes requests. Donald complies. Anything for the one he loves. Anything.





	Prove Your Love

"Are you breaking up with me, Donald?" 

"What? No!" 

"Hmm. Relations with Russia are plummeting, your papers say. There are investigations. You're pushing me away...I'd say I embarrass you, Donald." Putin crossed the room, running his fingers over the surface of Trumps desk. "I thought I...meant something." 

"No- I mean yes, of course you do, Vladimir, I- you're everything, I adore you, I-" 

Putin held up a hand, cutting the other man off. "Prove it." 

Trump hesitated, unsure of what his lover meant. "Pardon?"

"Prove. It." Putins brows creased. "I am speaking perfect english, no? Should I switch to Russian?"

"I do like it when you speak Russian- I mean, I do understand, I just don't know how-" 

"You're a clever boy, Donald." 

"Er, right..." Trump approached the other man, leaning in for a kiss, but Putin took a step back. 

"I want a public token of affection. Something that asserts your strength, and sends a message to me that I don't embarrass you." He smirked, leaning in and whispering in Trumps ear. 

Donald's eyes widened. "Fire- I can't, that's-"

"Such a...disappointment," Vladimir said, turning away with a sigh. 

"No! No!, I'll fire him! I'll fire him right now! I'll show you!" Trump grabbed the phone, his expression resolute. 

The sight of the other's eagerness to please, the willingness to exercise his power on the request of his lover made Putin smile, something stirring between his legs. "When you're done, meet me in the bedroom." 

His Donald deserved a reward.


End file.
